Unpredictable
by it's a placeholder
Summary: In that one moment, they weren't spies in training. They weren't Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode, two kids with parents who were CIA royalty, they were just Zach and Cammie, a boy and a girl who were crazy for each other. One-Shot.


**"It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" - Best quote ever. Please enjoy (or hate) my attempt at fluff or something like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series and/or any characters relating to the book.**

* * *

"Zach this is private property we can't be here!" the young girl whispered fiercely to the boy holding onto her hand. Her tone suggested that she was against the idea she was going along with but her eyes told a different story as they twinkled under the moonlight.

And private property it was; they were breaking into one Roseville's private gardens that were only used by the town's upper class wealthy who could afford to rent it out. Today as it seemed, it was used for a wedding since there were white chairs strategically placed around the grounds with a lace covered isle separating the chairs into two sets. At the end of the isle was a small gazebo where the two lovers had exchanged vows.

"Stop being such a party pooper, there's no one here," Zach told her reassuringly accompanied with his signature smirk etched firmly onto his face.

The two had successfully snuck away from Bex, the catcher during a game of Hide and Side –spy style of course, and the fifteen spies-in-training, all without being seen or heard by any of them. Their teacher though, they weren't so sure, but they would take their chances.

Well more like Zach would.

"_Zachary Goode,_ stop right now, we're trespassing which is against the law and my record is spotless… kind of, but I would like it to stay spotless so-"

"_Cameron Ann Morgan_," he said teasingly interrupting her little rant. "This is Hide and Seek. They're no rules or laws other than don't get caught first. This happens to be a perfect hiding place so stop over thinking things for once in your life and just go with the flow."

Cammie looked at him dubiously for a few uncertain seconds while Zach continued to stand motionlessly, still smirking. He knew she would cave soon; she always did when it came to him.

"Plus they have the perfect look out by the hedges that will give us an advantage if we hear her coming."

The seconds continued until a soft, defeated 'fine' tumbled out her lips. His smiled increased tenfold as he basked in the afterglow of victory and in return she glared at him knowing she had just bumped up his ego a few billion pegs.

"Make sure you're head doesn't get to big there Goode. That's the only reason I'm agreeing to this madness. And because Macey and Liz are out to kill me so this will do well for hiding."

"Why, may I ask, are they out to kill you Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked raising his eyebrow at her. She ignored the urge to blush since the reason why they were out to get her had everything to do with the boy standing in front of her.

"Curious killed the cat and I'm pretty sure you like living so let's end this conversation now," Cammie said leaving no room for argument then raised her own eyebrow at him in warning, effectively ending said conversation.

He raised his hands as a gesture of surrender. "Don't shoot, I'm innocent." She scoffed looking at him incredulously. "Please Zach, you and innocent could never be in the same sentence."

"Oh so are you suggesting I'm naughty then?"

Cammie continued walking along the path ignoring his comment.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Zip it."

He laughed and jogged up from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "It's okay Cam, you can be naughty with me," he whispered in her ear sending her stomach into a whirlwind of flips and flops.

Keeping her strait-laced armor on though, she tilted her head up towards him, and with a blank face replied; "I'm more than fine", although what she truly wanted more than anything was to be _very_ naughty with him.

"You sure?" he asked kissing her neck with soft warm lips. They been playing this game every time they saw each other recently, teasing and pushing each others' buttons only to end up in situations like this where they couldn't control what they did around the other. In their defense though, they were hormonal teenagers after all.

"Yes," Cammie breathed softly feeling her eyelids droop slightly from the feeling of Zach kissing her neck. She made no move to try to escape out of his embrace deciding to remain exactly where she stood.

He chuckled quietly from behind her and she could feel the vibrations of his chest. "That 'yes' didn't seem very convincing," he mumbled amusedly against her sensitive skin.

Cammie hummed softly lost in the motions of his hands as they moved in slow circles on her waist accompanied by his lips on her neck, effectively rendering her to a pile of goo.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself there Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered with a smirk on face. "I'm not. This is torturous and I hate every single second," she replied slowly trying to even out her breathing.

"Never picked you for a masochist Morgan." And with that he swiftly strolled away from her down the aisle towards the gazebo leaving her with wide eyes stunned at the suddenness of his movements.

"You don't play nice," Cammie grumbled irritated giving Zach a steely glare. He just snickered and leaned against the post of the gazebo peacefully resting his hands above and behind his head effectively resembling a poster boy for an Abercrombie & Fitch ad, but he had a shirt on much to the disdain of Cammie.

"I like it dirty," he stated saucily adding a wink for effect as if the innuendo wasn't enough. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hitting on me Mr. Goode," Cammie mused giving him a sly look as she sauntered towards him.

"And what if I was?"

"Hmm," she crooned tapping her chin plastering a thoughtful look on her face as she continued towards him. "Hmm is not a acceptable answer Gallagher Girl."

She laughed at his response and cheekily replied, "Who are you to say what's acceptable. I follow my own rules."

"Oh, we all know you do Cammie."

Cammie's demeanor swiftly changed from the playful mood she was just sporting. She knew he was referring to her ex-boyfriend Josh and she was officially sick and tired of everyone reminding her of the mistakes she made in the past.

"Don't push my buttons Zach," she warned marching straight up to him.

Zach dropped his hands to his sides amusedly and replied "And why not? It's very entertaining to see you get all hot and bothered."

"I am not hot and bothered!" she seethed glaring at him with all her might. Of course this had no affect on Zach since he just laughed at her once again.

It amused him to no end how annoyed Cammie got with him when he yanked her chains and plus, she looked really cute when her face got all red and she started huffing and puffing.

"Of course, cause you're about as calm as a hurricane right about now."

"Look here Goode," she started poking him in the chest and got all up in his face, "You better stop before we end up getting caught when you scream like a little girl after I castrate you."

"That sounds like a threat, but I know a lot of better reasons why one of us should be screaming," he winked leaving her flabbergasted. "What is it with you and all the innuendos tonight?" Cammie practically screamed with frustration evident in her voice.

Zach cupped a hand over her mouth quick preventing her from making any other noises other than her protests. Cammie pondered on whether or not she should lick his hand only to then think of the lecture she would be sure to get from Madame Dabney if Zach ever ratted her out.

She could just imagine it now...

_"Cameron dear, you should know better. It is in no shape of form acceptable behavior for a lady to lick the hand of a person. Why the idea itself is just preposterous! Not to mention unsanitary..."_

Her daydream was cut short by Zach's sharp voice. "Are you _crazy?_"

"Bex is the catcher and if you haven't realized she has crazy mad hearing skills. And you screaming in the middle of the night isn't very smart," he finished vehemently.

Cammie forced Zach's hand from her mouth and proceeded to give him a piece of her mind.

"For your information, I am very aware of Bex's talents since I've just happened to have lived with her long enough to know that sharing secrets in a mile radius of her is bad news. Secondly, I wouldn't be screaming if you weren't being such a horny annoying asshole for the whole time! And thirdly I am very smart so shut up," she managed all in one breath.

"You finished?"

"No."

And Cammie proceeded to slap him with more force than necessary but Zach saw the move coming and grabbed her hand and maneuvered it behind her back before it come in contact with him.

The corner of his mouth lifted up slightly as she gasped at him bewildered. "How ... but ... I and then... you ...Huh?"

"You're just too predictable Cammie," he explained to her as his eyes twinkled mischievously. And then he caught her other hand before she could even get it halfway across to him.

"I hate you," she growled at him. "No you don't. You just hate that I know exactly what you're going to do all the time."

"You do not! And I am not that predictable," Cammie muttered defiantly her eyes locking with Zach's.

"Yes you are." he stated simply.

"No. I'm. Not." she said punctuating each word.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you -"

But Zach couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact that Cammie's lips were firmly planted over him. Shocked? Yes. Unpredictable? _Hell_ yes. Fucking ecstatic? Well, is the Pope Catholic?

From his shock induced state Zach had dropped Cammie's hands so after a few seconds she pushed at his chest separating the two of them.

"How's that for predictable?" she asked calmly raising her eyebrow triumphantly but inside her heart was hammering so hard against her chest she was pretty sure Zach could clearly hear it, but unbeknownst to her, he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Uhhh..." was his genius response which sent Cammie into a fit of girly giggles.

"Shut you up into submission did I?"

Zach slowly came out of his frozen state and stared at her in shock before breaking out into a genuine smile. "Never thought you'd have it in you Gallagher Girl."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Blackthorne Boy," she teased smiling back at him.

"Well we might just have to remedy that," Zach mused softly staring down at her with smoldering eyes. Cammie bit her lip and looked up at him and the two suddenly seemed to realized the distance between them was rather not very distanced at all.

They stood there, Hazel staring into Green, and they both saw the mirroring want staring straight at them. Zach gaze drifted down to her lips and before she could stop her she blurted you, "You look like you want to kiss me." Cammie then proceeded to look like a deer caught in the headlights as Zach's smirk graced itself for the umpteenth time.

"You look like you want me to want to kiss you," he replied huskily.

"Well maybe I might."

"Well maybe I might too."

Then without a pause he swooped down and planted his lips firmly but gently on hers. His arms ensnared her waist for the second time that night as her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck.

And as the two stood there wrapped up in each other, their game and classmates long forgotten, time had no meaning to them because in that one moment, they weren't spies in training. They weren't Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode, two kids with parents who were CIA royalty making them legacies; they were just Zach and Cammie, a boy and a girl who were crazy for each other.

Not like they would ever admit it though.


End file.
